In the following subject matter the term "function", as designated by the symbol F, is used to denote a variable quantity expressible algebraically whose instantaneous numerical value is dependent on the instantaneous value of some other variable quantity of some physical condition. The symbols X and Y are used to designate values of different quantities related to each other in some way. Thus, X(t) and Y(t) represent functions of time varying values of X and Y, and F(X,Y) represents a function expressed in terms of the combined varying values X and Y.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of digital computer circuits used for calculating functions with multiple variables, and more particularly concerns a miniature digital computer circuit for combining plural variable digital pulse inputs, to produce in substantially instantaneous real time, output pulses, which represent the changing value of the combined variable inputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Only computers having large memories, such as supercomputers, are capable of combining and calculating in reasonably short real times, a plurality of functions having multiple variable values. Even these large computers require real times of at least several seconds to scan and match an infinitely large number of stored values with a plurality of incoming functions having variable values, to produce pulse readouts representing the changing values of the combined variable functions. When such readouts are required substantially instantaneously, i.e. in less than 10 microseconds, none of the computers of any size or capacity currently known can perform satisfactorily. This is a serious handicap in those business, industry, science, engineering, and military applications requiring such instantaneous calculations.